


12) What If I Don't See It

by Iarollane



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Mage (Dragon Age) Origin, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iarollane/pseuds/Iarollane
Summary: A few words between Alistair and Majin. Alistair is concerned with how close Majin and Zevran are.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fulfilled prompts from various people





	12) What If I Don't See It

**Author's Note:**

> A discussion about an established relationship possibly becoming a polyamorous one. Nothing explicit.  
> This happens sometime after the prompt titled 'Fireside.'

**Prompt :** "What if I don't see it?"  
  
==

  
Majin's hand touched his wrist lightly, pulling him a little ways out of camp. They didn't go far, just far enough to guarantee a measure of privacy. She smiled up at him, lacing her fingers together ar the back of his neck and drawing him in for a kiss.

He lost himself in her for a while, soaking in her affection like a balm, before pulling back. "I need to ask you something," he said quietly. She leaned back slightly, watching him curiously.

"What about?"

"About? Well. I guess, about Zevran. And you." He stumbled over his words, nervous. "I need to know if there's anything... between you and him," he said finally.

She didn't answer at first, and he began to sweat. "I won't lie and say there's nothing," she said finally. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about this, myself."

 _Oh Maker oh Maker this is it, isn't it?_ He could feel the beginnings of panic rising from deep within him. He cleared his throat, trying to speak normally around his fear. "I love you." That wasn't what he meant to say, was it? "I mean, if you decide you don't love me too, that you'd prefer him... well. I won't lie and say it's ok," he tried a smile, and failed miserably, "but if it makes you happy, if **he** makes you happy-" he started to step back, trying to extricate himself so he could stop babbling and leave before he broke entirely.

"I didn't say that," she said hurriedly. "I love you too."

He stopped, his mind in such a wash of relief he could barely think. "Really? I mean, that's great! But-"

"But I think I'm falling for him too," she added softly.

"I- what?" He blinked at her in confusion.

She exhaled sharply. "Is it so hard to believe that someone can love more than one person?"

"Well, in this case I'd say yes," he said, still not believing what he heard. He sank down, sitting on a fallen tree trunk. "So wait, you and he...?"

"We haven't been to bed together," she said flatly. "I wanted to talk to you before anything went anywhere."

"Okaaay?" He didn't know what she was driving at. "I don't see how anything can go anywhere. He's a murderer. He tried to kill us!"

"He's not just an assassin, Alistair." She sat a few feet away, facing him, her legs drawn up against her chest. "There's so much more to him than that."

"I still don't understand." He crossed his arms. "What are you looking for here? Permission to what, to cheat with him?"

"No!" Her voice was sharp. "I'm asking if you could possibly see him as an... addition to the **us**. He is an incredible person, if you'd only open your eyes to see it!"

"What if I don't see it?" he asked hotly. "He's a killer!"

"And so are we!" she hissed back. "We've killed more than just darkspawn, if you haven't noticed. You can't claim we're any better than he is just because he got paid to do it!"

"I'm not- I didn't-" he scrubbed his hands over his face, trying to make sense of what was going on. "You're right. I can't say that killing is the only thing to him, even if it's the only thing I've seen."

She nodded, but stayed silent, watching and waiting, eyes wary.

"Okay. Let's say I go along with... whatever you're proposing," he said, more quietly. "What would that mean?"

"Well..." she considered. "It would mean that it would be the three of us, together. Not just you and me, and me and him. There'd need to be something keeping you and Zev close as well, even if something happened to me."

"Don't go there. We're getting through this, both of us." He caught her eye, silently telling her that dieing wasn't allowed before relenting. "And what sort of something would this need to be?"

"To start, I think you should make an effort to understand him," she said. "Get to know him. You might be surprised by what you learn." She stood. "If you two decide between you that you're incompatible in every way, then consider the matter dropped. But Alistair," she rested her hand on his cheek, "please keep an open mind. You don't need to jump into bed with him yourself if you don't want to, but there shouldn't be hostility either."

He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "I can't promise anything," he warned dryly. "I'm an old stick-in-the-mud, stuck in my ways."

She laughed, then kissed him gently. "Thank you," she whispered, "for being willing to try, at least."

They made their way back to camp, hand-in-hand. Zevran looked up when they entered the firelight, a question in his eyes. Majin gave Zevran a slight nod. Alistair was surprised to see a measure of vulnerability in the former Crow's face, as well as relief.

What was he getting himself into? Maker only knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily how poly relationships start; this is actually very similar to a conversation my husband and I had a few years back, but it's by no means a standard for everyone.


End file.
